Hijinks with the Sand Siblings
by Pick one
Summary: See how Rasa, Yashamaru and Baki struggle to raise three curious kids who seems to get in trouble everywhere they go.
1. Meet Shukaku

Rasa sits at his desk doing paper work when a knock comes to the door "Come in" he looks up to the door to see who it is. In walks Yashamaru looking nervous. Rasa notices his advisors attitude "Is something wrong Yashamaru" he asks. Yashamaru looks at him "Your kids are missing" he whispers. Rasa stand up "My kids are what" he says intensely.

His door slams open and his three kids come running in laughing. They all say hi to their father and start messing with the things in his office. Yashamaru looks at them shocked. Baki enters the room exhausted.

* * *

Earlier that morning

The Sabaku siblings sit in the dining room eating the breakfast that their uncle prepared. Their uncle pours them each a glass of juice "So today you three have to train, Temari you'll be with Baki, Kankuro you'll be with Chiyo, Gaara you'll be with me. I want you three to be ready to go at 1pm" he informs them. The 3 nods their head and Yashamaru leaves the house.

As the eat Gaara looks to his left on the ground "Do you want some shukaku" he breaks a piece of bacon off and drops it on the ground. Temari looks at him confused "Who is Shukaku" she asks Gaara. Gaara looks up at her "He is my tanuki" he says happily. Kankuro looks under the table to see a piece of bacon on the ground "Gaara there is no raccoon dog in here" he drinks his juice. Gaara looks at Shukaku "Don't listen to him Shukaku" he bends down to pet him.

Temari and Kankuro look at eachother confused "Gaara where did you get Shukaku" Temari ask. Gaara looks at his sister "The temple" he responds. Temari and Kankuro look at eachother again. Gaara smiles "I'll show you guys" he stands up and puts Shukaku on his head "Let's go" he walks to the door followed by his siblings.

The Sabaku siblings walk down the street being greeted by the citizens of Suna. Gaara takes Shukaku off his head and puts him on ground "I dont remember where the temple is can you show me" he asks politely. Shukaku turns and leads Gaara and his siblings.

* * *

Yashamaru comes back to the house "TEMARI, KANKURO, GAARA TIME TO TRAIN" he calls out to them. Their in no answer and he walks to each of their rooms and doesn't find him. Yashamaru starts to panic. He runs through out the house looking for the three kids. When he doesn't find them he runs to the phone and calls someone. Baki picks up "BAKI PLEASE TELL ME YOU HAVE LORD FOURTH'S CHILDREN" he says panicked.

Baki tells Yashamaru that they are not with him. Yashamaru drops the phone and passes out "Hello... hello... Yashamaru" Baki calls out after hearing a thud.

Baki hangs up the phone and goes to the Kazekage manor. When he gets their he sees the door unlock and walks in and goes towards the phone and sees Yashamaru on the ground. He gets down and taps his cheek "Yashamaru wake up" he starts to tap him a bit harder. Yashamaru begins to wake up. He sits up slowly "Where are the kids? Their training started 45 minutes ago" Baki asks. Yashamaru eyes widen "I don't know" he says quietly before freaking out.

Baki grips his collar "Yashamaru what do you mean you don't know" he raises his voice. "I left for a couple hours to deliver something to lord fourth. Then I came back and they were gone" he explains. Baki pulls him off the ground "Call Chiyo and tell her Kankuro is sick and then we are gonna find them" Baki demands.

* * *

"Gaara we've been walking for hours" Kankuro complains. Gaara looks at Shukaku "Are we almost there Shukaku" he asks. Gaara turns to Kankuro "We are close" he let's his big brother know. "So what does your tanuki look like" Temari asks. Kankuro scoffs "It looks like a raccoon dog duhhh" Kankuro answers. Gaara laughs "His eyes are yellow stars, he has black stripes, he is chubby..." he looks at the ground "...sorry I mean big boned."

Temari tries to imagine him and Gaara suddenly stops "We are here you guys" Gaara says happily. He knocks on the door of the temple. An old man answer the door "Gaara back already is Shukaku causing you problem?" Gaara and the old man look at Shukaku. From Temari and Kankuro point of view they are looking at the space on the ground between them. Gaara starts to chuckle and the old man gets Shukaku "I apologize Shukaku I didn't mean that."

Gaara turns to his confused older siblings "Temari, Kankuro this is Bunpaku he is a priest and Shukaku's first owner." The old priest smile and waves to the two older sand siblings "Would you three like to attend service" he asks. The three siblings agree to go and they walk inside.

* * *

"I can't believe you lost the Kazekage's kids" Baki says sitting on the ground outside of tea shop sulking. Yashamaru paces back and forth "I didn't lose them. They are just misplaced" he corrects Baki's statements. "Yashamaru we've been looking for them all afternoon. We need to tell lord fourth" Baki responds. Yashamaru looks down at Baki "Do you think he'll be mad" he asks scared. Baki nods his head yes. Yashamaru signs "Well incase I die today just know I've enjoyed working along side you" Yashamaru walks off.

Baki stays on the ground thinking about how the kids are doing. 2 men walk past Baki and their conversation catches his ear "I never took lord fourth as the religious type" one man says. "He probably isn't because only his kids were there." Baki get up "Where are his kids" he asks the two men. They both turn around "The temple" they answer. Baki get up and runs to the temple.

* * *

Baki get to the temple and bangs on the door. Bunpaku answers "I'm sorry sir the temple is closed" he say. Baki looks behind him "are the honorable children here" he asks panicked.

Temari, Kankuro and Gaara all here Baki's voice and runs to the door. The run past Bunpaku and give Baki a hug. Baki hugs the three of them relived to see them "I've been looking for you three all afternoon. Why are you three at a temple" he ask. Before they answer he looks at the priest and gets suspicious. He bends down to the kids "Did he touch you three" he asks concerned.

They look at him confused "No" they answer in unison. Baki sighs in relief "Okay we gotta get you three to your dad" he picks up Kankuro and puts him on his shoulder. He lifts up Gaara and Temari and Gaara starts fussing "Wait Baki don't leave Shukaku." Baki looks at Temari for a explanation "His imaginary friend." Baki puts Gaara down and Gaara puts Shukaku on his head and Baki picks up before running back to the Kazekage's office.

* * *

Present

Rasa looks at his kids who aren't missing at all. He looks at Yashamaru pissed off. Yashamaru looks at Baki, then at the kids, then at the lord fourth "Surprise they are here"


	2. Mommy Needed

Rasa walks through the village's farmer markets with his kids being greeted by the villagers. Temari notices how the women interact with her dad and makes a mental note. Temari thinks about this throughout the whole time they were at the farmers market.

Once they get home Temari, Kankuro and Gaara all go to play in their giant sand box. She turns to her brothers "We need a mom" she says outta the blue to her brothers. Her brothers are caught off gaurd and look at her. She stares back at them "Daddy is lonley you guys. All he does is work and come home to us"

Kankuro shakes his head no "I don't need some else here telling me what to do. I'm saying no" he puts his foot down. Temari and Kankuro look at Gaara. Kankuro gets close to Gaara "Gaara we don't need another person here telling us to go to bed or when to get ready for training. That's what uncle Yashamaru is for" he argues. Temari pushes Kankuro out the way "Gaara if we get a mommy then we can better cooked meals, and she'll be around when you can't sleep at night, she'll be loving and caring. We need a mom Gaara" Temari argues.

Gaara looks at Shukaku "What should I choose." He nods his head "That is a good point you just made" he looks at his siblings. "I want a mommy" he says proudly. Temari picks him up and hugs him. She grabs Kankuro's hand and pulls them to her room.

"We need a lot of papers and markers. I'll go grab them" she runs out the room and goes to her dad's home office. "Daddy I need paper" she informs him. Rasa gets up and goes in his top cabinet "Can I get two stacks" she asks. He hands Temari two stacks of paper "Don't use them all in a day" he tells her. She takes them "Okay daddy. Can Sen and Yome come over" she asks. Rasa tells her yes and she races to the phone to call them.

30 minutes later a the door bell rings and Temari goes to get her friends. She gives them a hug and sees a boy with blue hair "Hi I'm Temari" she says to him. He bows "It's a honor to meet you honorable daughter" this gets Temari to laugh. She takes them to her room. Kankuro is fixing a puppet when they walk in. He sees Sen and pricks his finger. He stands up "Hi Sen" he says nervously. Sen blushes "Hi Kankuro" she giggles.

Temari orders everyone to sit at her play table "Okay everyone is here because my daddy needs a wife. Our mission is to make flyer for speed dating" she grabs a paper and writes something on it. She shows everyone it has 'mommy needed. Kazekage speed dating held at the Kazekage manor tonight' written on it "the flyers have to look like this. Now everyone get a maker and lets get started."

2 hours later everyone is done writing and their hands are cramping "What do we do now honorable daughter" Shira ask. Temari stands up "Gaara is gonna fly us around the village and we are gonna release the flyers." Gaara looks up at his sister "Yes ma'am" he replies.

The six of them head outside with all the flyers

* * *

The six of them return to Kazekage manor and Yashamaru as prepared sushi for the kids. As they all eat Rasa joins them. In the middle of the meal their is a knock at the door. Temari gets up and goes to the door. When she opens it she sees a horde of women. Temari closes the door and runs to the dining room "Everyone but daddy follow me".

She explains the situation to everyone and assigns roles "Gaara you are in charge of time. 45 seconds for each girl. Kankuro and Shira you guys escort the women through out the house. Sen and Yome you two make name tags for the girls. And I will micromanage" she smiles and everyone gets in there place.

Rasa continues eating and Gaara enters the room and sits in the corner. Rasa finds it odd "Are you okay Gaara" he asks concerned. Gaara nods his head "Yes I'm the time keeper" he informs his father. Rasa is unsure what he is talking about before he can ask a women enters the room and sits infront of him. Gaara starts silently counting. Rasa looks at her confused "Who are you" he asks. She giggles "I'm Aika" she answers. Rasa nods his head "Why are you here Aika" he asks. Aika uses her foot to rub his leg "Hopefully I can be your wife" she says flirtatiously.

Rasa looks at his son in the corner "37... 38... 39" Gaara says quietly. Rasa looks at Aika "I'm sorry but I'm not looking for a wife" he says nicely. Before she gets the chance to respond Gaara starts talking "Times up" he says loudly. Kankuro walks in and takes Aika hand and escorts her out. Rasa looks at Gaara "What's going on" he asks. Gaara looks at Shukaku "Should I tell" he laughs at Shukaku's answer "I can't tell you" he says to his dad.

In walks Shira with another "girl". Gaara announce the time as started. The manly looking female across from him starts talking "I'm Doi, I cook, I clean, I'm a lover..." she continues to talk and all Rasa can think about is how manly she looks. Rasa figures out what is happening 'When did they start planning a speed dating event. Do I indulge them. Why are they even doing this. Which child would have planned this. Couldn't be Kankuro he is too much of a boy, Gaara isnt old enough to come up with this idea, that leaves one kid left."

"TIMES UP" Gaara shouts. Shira walks in and grabs Doi by her hand and escorts her out. Rasa turns to Gaara "where is your sister." Gaara looks at his dad "micromanaging." Rasa stands up and walks out to find his daughter.

* * *

He walks outside and see everyone single lady in the village and sees his nine year old daughter ordering them to get in line 'she certainly takes after me' he taps her on her head and she turns around. She can tell by the look on her face that he is not impressed "Hi daddy" she says sweetly. Rasa pulls her into the house "Explain." Temari looks at the ground "I just wanted you to find us a mommy so we can be a family" she says quietly.

Rasa sighs because he can't punish her for wanting a mother figure in her life. He gets on his knees to look her in her eyes "Sweetheart I appreciate you wanting me to be happy but I'm already happy being with you and your brother and you don't need a mommy to be a family. But you do need one thing. Do you know what it is" he asks. She shakes her head no and he chuckles "Its love sweetness. I love you and your brothers, so does Yashamaru and Baki" he reassures her. Temari looks up at him "I guess having three daddies is better than one mommy." Rasa thinks about if her should correct her to say two uncles but decides not to in order to save the daddy daughter moment. He pulls his daughter in for a hug.

"What are we gonna do about the women daddy" she asks. A golden dust clone appears behind him "We'll let him deal with it and we can get some ice cream" he says. She smiles and he picks her up and the sneak out the back.


	3. Trip to Iwa

Rasa is in his palanquin along with his advisor Yashamaru and his main guard Baki. Rasa has a meeting with the tsuchikage to revise their trade agreement. Iwagakure is just in view when they hear something inside the palanquin. Baki signals the guards outside to stop walking. Once the do all three men get out the palanquin.

Baki takes out a kunai and goes back in. Yashamaru leans toward Rasa "What do you think is in their" Rasa shrugs his shoulders "It sounds like a sleeping animal" he replies. Various screams come from inside the palanquin and Baki shout out "WHAT ARE YOU THREE DOING HERE?"

Baki tosses Temari, Kankuro and Gaara out the palanquin and they try avoiding their dad's glare. Rasa glares at his three kids "Explain" he says firmly. Temari talks first "We don't like Ms. Akagi" she says referring to their babysitter "Meeting the tsuchikage is more exciting than staying with her" Kankuro answers next "Yeah" Gaara says agreeing with his older siblings.

Rasa sighs not knowing what problem is irritating him the most. Him not being notified his kids were no where to be found or knowing now he has to worry about them causing trouble in Iwa during his meeting. He tells the three to be quiet and get in the palanquin the three of them get in and start whispering among eachother. Rasa decides to finish their journey on foot.

Once they make it to the Iwagakure they see a guard waiting for them. The guard bows "We are honored to have you here lord fourth" he says peacefully. Gaara hopes out the palanquin "Daddy I have to..." he gets distracted when he sees a white horse with 5 tails behind Han. Gaara walks up to Han "Can I pet your pony" he asks.

This question catch Han by surprise "You can see him to" he asks a bit relieved. Gaara shakes his head yes and Han steps aside to let Gaara pet him "Do you want meet my tanuki" Gaara asks. Han suddenly remembers why he is there and that is to escort to fourth kazagake "Maybe next time I have important business to tend to" he said a bit disappointed.

Baki, Rasa and Yashamaru get a bad vibe seeing a grown man making friends with a 6 year old child over a horse that none of them could see "Gaara back in the palanquin" Rasa orders. Gaara pet the horse "Bye pony" he turns and jumps back up into the palanquin.

Once they are settled in their in Rasa calls a meeting with his kids, Baki and Yashamaru. Everyone but him is seated "Here is whats gonna happen" he looks at Gaara "No more talking to grown men with imaginary friends" he looks at Kankuro "You aren't meeting the tsuchikage" he looks at Temari "Don't badmouth you babysitter." They all nod their head yes "Yes father" they all say in unison. Rasa looks at Baki "Do not let them out your sight for one second" he orders Baki. He looks at Yashamaru "Send notice to the village that my kids are with me and they're babysitter is fired." He looks back at his kids "No dinner tonight" and walks out the living room.

* * *

Rasa and Yashamaru leave to go to their meeting with the tsuchikage while Baki is stuck baby sitting. Baki knows the Subaku siblings are curious kids and he also knows their curiosity is what usually causes trouble. He knows he cant handle of them together so the plan today is to separate them and make 2 clones. After the three kids are done with breakfast Baki ends up separating them and taking each of them out.


	4. Hijinks with Temari

Rasa and Yashamaru leave to go to their meeting with the tsuchikage while Baki is stuck baby sitting. Baki knows the Subaku siblings are curious kids and he also knows their curiosity is what usually causes trouble. He knows he cant handle of them together so the plan today is to separate them and make 2 clones. After the three kids are done with breakfast Baki ends up separating them and taking each of them out.

The real Baki travel with Temari since she is the one that causes him the least amount of problems. He holds the little girls hand as the walk through the village. She decides she wants to go to the playground.

When they get to the playground Temari demands Baki to push her on the swing. Baki thinks how each day she acts more and more like her father. As Temari hops on the swing another little girl and grown man walk up to them before Baki pushes her.

Temari and Baki look at them wondering what their problem is. The man behind the girl starts talking "Hello my name is Gari and I can tell from your headband you two arent from here. So I regret to inform you that the swing your girl is sitting on belongs to lady Kurotsuchi's swing" Gari says respectfully. Temari scoffs "is your name on it" she says sarcastically. Baki shushes Temari. Kurotsuchi steps up to Temari "The park is named after my family. So yes my name is on it" she says with an attitude. Temari rolls her eyes "move or get hit" she threatens her.

Gari steps infront Kurotsuchi "I can't allow her to hit the Tsuchikage's granddaughter. You two of you can either choose to move and be moved by force" Gari says with the same respectful tone. Baki gets infront of Temari "I can't allow you to touch the Kazekage's daughter. So either move or get hit." The two men glare at eachother. "Gouge his eyes out Gari" Kurotsuchi cheers on her gaurd "language Kurotsuchi" he says firmly. "Decapitate him Baki" Temari cheers on her guard "Watch your mouth Temari" he says firmly.

Usually Baki is very levelheaded and the same could be said for Gari but when the girls they are suppose to protect are threaten then all bets are off. Baki grabs his kunai and Gari reacts by attacking him. They both move away from the girls and start to fight within the park.

The two girls glare at eachother as the bodyguards battle it out throughout the playground. "You should probably get off before Gari kills you guard" Kurotsuchi advises her. Temari mocks her "You guard doesn't stand a chance. My village makes warriors, yours make bricks" Temari tries to ridicule her village. Kurotsuchi is just as strong willed "at least my village has snow." Temari isnt too sure what snow is "My village has Dorayaki year round" she replies.

Kurotsuchi's eyes widen "Really" she says surprised. Temari nods her head yes. Kurotsuchi opens her mouth in shock "that's my favorite desert" she sounds jealous. Temari smiles at Kurotsuchi "I love it to." Kurotsuchi smiles back at her "The desert shop starts selling it today. My guard was gonna take me after the park. Would you like to come" she asks excitedly. Temari hops of the swing "We should go right now" Temari says with the same enthusiasm.

They turn towards their fighting guards and call their name in unison. Gari and Baki stops fight and look at their girls. Temari looks at Baki "We are getting Dorayaki now." Kurotsuchi looks at Gari "Take us to the sweet shop"

The two girls find themselves in the sweet shop laughing and talking about being related to kages. Baki and Gari keep their guards up in case their girls have a change of heart.


	5. Hijinks with Kankuro

Rasa and Yashamaru leave to go to their meeting with the tsuchikage while Baki is stuck baby sitting. Baki knows the Subaku siblings are curious kids and he also knows their curiosity is what usually causes trouble. He knows he cant handle of them together so the plan today is to separate them and make 2 clones. After the three kids are done with breakfast Baki ends up separating them and taking each of them out.

One clone decides to take Kankuro around the village. Seeing that he is a rowdy little boy it makes sense that he will cause more trouble. As the two walk around the village they find themselves in a secluded part of the village. While walking they here a loud boom and it sounds close by.

Kankuro being a loud rowdy boy obviously wants to know where it came from so he starts walking towards it. Baki grabs his arm "You arent going towards the boom" Kankuro smacks his teeth and starts walking forward. As soon a Baki release his arm he dashes towards the boom. Baki stands there for moments think to himself why he didn't see that coming. Baki turns around and starts chasing Kankuro.

He starts gaining on Kankuro and Kankuro runs into a building and locks the door. Baki starts banging on the door and Kankuro backs away. He turns around and sees he is on a training ground and sees a long hair blonde boy in the middle of the training area playing with clay. Kankuro watches him for a moment to see what he is doing. He throws the clay in the air and it explodes.

Kankuro looks at the explosion in amazement "THAT WAS SO COOL" he shouts out. The blonde boy smiles that someone likes his art. He turns towards Kankuro "I can do more than just that" the boy puts more clay in his hand mouth and Kankuro gets a little freaked out that he has a mouth on his hand. He throws multiple balls of clay in the air and they all explode simultaneously.

Outside Baki here the explosion and Kankuro praising who ever is doing it. This puts his mind at ease knowing that Kankuro is at least not being attacked. He doesn't want to ruin Iwa building so he can't wind style to blast the door open and since it's a training ground that's the only door that leads to the inside.

Back inside the Kankuro and Deidara talk about their methods of art "I make puppets. I'm not that good at it but my dad said with enough practice my puppets can be amazing one day" Kankuro pulls out a minture puppet from his pocket. Deidara holds "Wow this is so cool. How do you use it for fighting though" he asks curiously. Kankuro lifts the puppet hand and a tiny needle comes out "If the puppet was bigger a sword would come out. My master said her grand son's puppet can make explosions. Hopefully I'm that good one day." Deidara gets and idea "Do you think if instead of a needle in this one we can just put some of my clay" Kankuro thinks for a moment "We can try" he says excitedly

Baki climbs to a window to see Kankuro sitting on the ground with a blonde boy stuffing something inside one of Kankuro's puppets. Baki automatically gets worry. He knows Kankuro has to regards for safety and if he got hurt the Kazekage would have his head on a stick.

Baki sees Kankuro use chakra string to move the puppet away from them. Baki breaks the window and rushes to the two boys. Kankuro opens the puppets hand and the poor little puppets is blown to bit. Before the explosion hits Kankuro and Deidara Baki grabs them and saves them from the explosion "We might have put too much clay in the puppet" Deidara says. Kankuro's stomach starts to growl "I'm hungry Baki"


	6. Hijinks with Gaara

Rasa and Yashamaru leave to go to their meeting with the tsuchikage while Baki is stuck baby sitting. Baki knows the Subaku siblings are curious kids and he also knows their curiosity is what usually causes trouble. He knows he cant handle of them together so the plan today is to separate them and make 2 clones. After the three kids are done with breakfast Baki ends up separating them and taking each of them out.

The last clone decides to go with Gaara. Baki holds Gaara's hand has he leads him to heaven know where. "Gaara where are we going" he finally asks. Gaara is still following Shukaku "To look for Shukaku's friend" he says plainly. Baki thinks about whether he should have a talk with Gaara about his imaginary friend. On one hand Gaara is a child and a shelter one at that so its understandable for him to make up friends. On the other hand he cant keep wandering off and talking to stranger because 'Shukaku told him to'.

They are on the other side of the village and Baki is a bit worried they might find trouble. He is only a clone so one hit and he disappears then Gaara is left to fend for himself. Gaara stops and it looks at a house infront of him. Gaara walks up to the door and knocks on it. Baki runs up to Gaara and snatches him back.

A man with red hair and purple face paint answers. Gaara pulls away from Baki and runs up to the man "Hello sir..." he bows "...is Son here" he asks mindfully. The man smiles "You must be blue eyed kid Han kept going on about" he laughs. He looks behind Gaara and Baki and sees Shukaku. He turns inside the house "Son someone is here to see you" he moves out the way and so does Gaara. Baki stands where he is thinking the pair have gone mad "You two can't be serious"

They both look at Baki then at eachother. Gaara looks back at Baki "What's wrong Baki" he asks abit worried. Baki looses his temper "Gaara you friend Shukaku is NOT REAL. He is IMAGINARY. Meaning HE DOESN'T EXIST." Gaara's eyes began to tear up "he is real" Gaara runs past Baki to grab Shukaku. Baki starts to stumble and ends falling and the clone disappears.

Gaara turns back around to see the clone disappear and starts wailing. Roshi looks at Son "What do I do" Son shrugs. Roshi walks up to Gaara and gets down to his level to comfort him "shhhhh. It's okay. Gaara was it?" Gaara nods his head yes while still crying and breathing heavily "Do you know where your inn is" he asks rubbing the boys back to soothe him. Gaara shakes his head no.

Roshi thinks to himself that Han knows since he escorted them "Okay I'm gonna take you to the man with the horse and we will get you back to your family. Okay no need to cry" Gaara wipes his tears "o-o-okay" he is still breathing heavily "I'll even let son come with us" roshi walks back in his house and comes out with a red monkey who has 4 tails.

* * *

Roshi and Gaara arrive outside the tsuchikage's office and wait for Han to come out. Roshi got Gaara to stop crying by getting him salted cow tounge on a stick. Once Han exists he sees Roshi and Son with Gaara and Shukaku. Han bow to Gaara "It's nice to see you again lord Gaara" he also bows to Shukaku "You must be Shukaku." Gaara bows to Han and Kokuo before Roshi speaks "Do you remember where his family is staying" he asks. Han nods his head "Yes, I will escort you two their."

As Han is guiding them him and Roshi start giving Gaara advice "You do know that they're are more ppl like us Gaara" Han tells him. Gaara is holding on Roshi's hand and look at him "Is that true" he asks. Roshi nods his head "I once met a rhyming man who had a ox with 8 tails" Roshi says relaxed. "The Mizukage has a turtle with three tail that he though he could only see. Until I came along" Han says trying to cheer him up. "The point is your not crazy Gaara" Roshi says bluntly. Gaara puts his head down "I think everyone thinks I'm crazy because they can't see him" he says disappointed.

They make to the inn and Roshi knocks on the door and no one answers. The three of them sit on the porch and wait for them to come back. Han thinks of an analogy "Gaara can you see oxygen" gaara shakes his head no "Does that mean it doesn't exist" gaara shakes his head no and starts smiling.

"Mister Roshi" a girl calls out. They look to their left and see Kurotsuchi running up to him Roshi and hugging him. Gaara sees Baki and run up to him for a hug. On the right Baki's surviving clone walks to the inn with Deidara and Kankuro deidara rush to Han and bows "Hello lord Han" he says respectfully. Han laughs "hello Deidara how is your training" Deidara looks at Kankuro and Kankuro looks back at him not sure how to respond. Han laughs at both of the boys.

* * *

Yashamaru and Rasa return to the in from a long day "I think that man loves to stress me out Yashamaru." Yashamaru is holding a bunch of papers "At least you two were able to come to an agreement that helps both parties." Rasa opens the door to the inn and they see Baki, Temari, Kurotsuchi, Kankuro, Deidara, Gaara, Roshi and Han playing a card game on the coffee table. "Deal with it Yashamaru" Rasa says too drowsy to discipline his kids. He walks to his room entrusting Yashamaru to get everything stone villager out the inn.


End file.
